This invention relates to valves having moving parts under loads. These parts often must retain fluid integrity, that is, such parts should not leak fluids. However, as the valve are cycled between an open and a closed position, the loads placed on the moving parts cause wear. The loads on moving parts, typically a stator and a rotor, of a valve used in analytical instruments can be substantial. Analytical instruments, such as high performance chromatography (HPLC) pumps, typically operate at up to 3,000 pounds per square inch (psi). There is substantial interest in operating at even higher pressures. This paper will use the term “ultra” to refer to pressures above approximately 4,000 psi. However, there are many fluidic components which operate at low pressures of one to several hundred psi which exhibit high numbers of cycles.
As the pressure of the system increases the wear on the moving parts of the valve increases and the cycles which a valve can withstand are reduced. A typical valve can only withstand 150,000 cycles at these ultra pressures.
Valves capable of operating at higher pressures and exhibit tolerance to more than 150,000 are very desirable.